The present invention relates generally to labels, and, more specifically, to label-in-labels.
A common pressure sensitive label includes adhesive on its backside which initially removably bonds the label to a release liner. The front side of the label may then be used for any suitable purpose, such as printing mailing addresses thereon. The label is then removed from the liner by peeling therefrom, and reaffixed to a mailer for delivery thereof. The mailer is simply a suitable container, such as an envelope, pouch, or box, and is delivered to the address printed on the label by any suitable carrier such as the post office or express overnight couriers, for example.
A special type of label is referred to as a label-in-label which provides nested labels initially on a common release liner. A typical nested label has a plurality of individual labels defined by die cuts therebetween so that they may be separately removed from the underlying liner. Typically, a large main label adjoins one or more smaller secondary labels on the liner.
The liner is also die cut differently than the labels to define a corresponding main liner supporting the main label, and a secondary liner supporting a secondary label. The secondary liner is typically larger than the secondary label and bridges the main label. In this way, the main liner may be removed from the main label while leaving behind the secondary liner which remains attached to the secondary label and to a portion of the main label. The nested label may then be affixed to the mailer by the pressure sensitive adhesive provided on the back thereof. However, the secondary liner remains with the secondary label and prevents the secondary label from being permanently bonded to the mailer.
During the delivery process, one or more of the secondary labels is provided for subsequent removal for tracking the delivery progress of the mailer. The retained secondary liner permits the individual secondary label to be removed therefrom for reattachment to a tracking sheet, for example, using the adhesive found on the back of the secondary label.
The release liner may have various conventional forms for effecting a weak bond with the adhesive provided on the back of the labels. A typical liner includes a surface release or agent, such as silicone, which forms a weak bond with the pressure sensitive adhesive on the back of the labels and permits their removal therefrom for reattachment to another object.
However, the weak bond between the labels and the liner can permit the inadvertent premature removal of the secondary liner from the secondary label as the main liner is removed from the main label. The secondary liner must remain suitably attached to the secondary label for proper use of the nested label to permit subsequent removal of the secondary label when desired.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved nested label having an integrated secondary liner affixed to the main label.
A nested label includes a liner having a surface release, and a label removably bonded to the liner by an adhesive. The liner and label have respective die cuts spaced apart from each other at a skip in the liner release for obtaining different bond strengths between the label and liner on opposite sides of the label die cut.